


Reminiscing

by SammiJaye



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, F/M, Feelings, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiJaye/pseuds/SammiJaye
Summary: Jac and Fletch are both sat on the sofa in Jac's office. Things have been awkward between them ever since Jac returned and found out about Fletch and Abigail. They've avoided each other as much as possible but when Fletch comes into Jac's office to talk about some paperwork, they get talking and start reminiscing...





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to say I'm not really a writer but I have missed Flac and I do kind of enjoy writing.  
> So I'm sorry if it's not great but I really hope you enjoy it.

_"Remember when you marched Lofty out of the building and forced him to go home because he didn't have his I.D badge with him?!"_ Jac remarks as she and Fletch sit together on the sofa in her office.

Fletch looks at her and pushes himself up in his seat ready to defend himself. _"He didn't have his I.D with him!"_ Fletch exclaims _"And I didn't 'march him out of the building' I just told him to go home and get it"_ Fletch continues then throws a smile at Jac.

Jac gives Fletch a look much like the one she gave him at the time of the incident they are discussing. _"Fletch, you made him catch the bus all the way home and then all the way back again for the sake of a poxy I.D badge!"_ she answers with a laugh. _"You know he was late for his shift that day, all because of your crazed security takeover"_ Jac continues, feeling the ease of the conversation flow, something she hadn't felt for a long time, it was something she had missed.

As she opens her mouth to add an additional point Fletch interrupts her. _"Yeah alright, it's possible I did go a bit, over the top with the whole security thing"_ Fletch begins. _"A bit?!"_ Jac quickly replies in shock at the fact Fletch thinks he only went 'a bit' over the top. _"But, I did stop when I realised I went too far"_ he answers her before she has the chance to throw in anymore of her sarcastic comments. Though she doesn't waste time before hitting him with one anyway. _"Only because everyone was sick to death of it, oh and let's not forget the delivery man you tackled"._

The two pause, they look at each other, and smiles come across both of their faces, they both feel the giggles building inside. Then simultaneously they both burst out laughing.

Fletch looked up at Jac. He had missed this, not just being close with Jac, but laughing, he can't remember the last time he laughed the way he does when he's with her. Things had been a bit tense since Jac's return, what with him being with Abigail. He pauses. Abigail, he can't think of a time he even laughed once with her. Their whole relationship is physical, he doesn't really have feelings for her, nothing like what he feels for Jac. He decides to make his move. Knowing it will either make or break things, he takes a breath before speaking.

_"Remember that time you asked me to come away with you"_ Fletch says.

The mood changes, suddenly the air is tight with tension, there is a silence. _"Throw a dart at a departure board and see where we end up"_ Jac replies, the smile gone from her face, she stares straight in front of her. _"Do you ever wish we had?"_ Fletch asks, looking at Jac who is still staring straight in front of her. _"Do you?"_ She asks back, she turns her head and meets Fletch's gaze. The two look into each other's eyes. _"Yes"_ Fletch responds. Still holding their gaze  _"me too"_ Jac replies in a soft, quiet tone. As they stare into each other's eyes, it's as if they're staring right into the others soul, it feels so comfortable and familiar, it feels like home.

Before they can give into their feelings Jac turns away and looks straight in front of her again. _"But we didn't"_ she says in a flat tone, trying to hide the sadness she feels in the pit of her stomach. _"We never had that talk either"_ Fletch's voice shakes with nerves. He keeps his eyes firmly fixed on Jac, he can see that she's trying to keep her walls up, but he sees right through them. _"No, we didn't"_ she says in the same flat tone.

The silence returns but with a more awkward tension. Jac sits wondering what to say. They were finally getting to a place where things weren't awkward but now the tension is back. She breaks the silence _"and now you're with Abigail, and she's, umm, great"_ she is honestly trying to sound sincere when she says these words but she just can't. Fletch's loving gaze turns into a look of confusion, he knows how Jac feels about Abigail, they've clashed ever since they met. _"You and I both know you don't mean that"_

_"No I don't"_ the words fall out of Jac's mouth before her brain has a chance to process them. But she knows there is no point in trying to deny it, Fletch could see right through her, it was like his superpower. _"But she makes you happy"_ she continues, even though she is in love with him and she wishes so desperately that she could be with him. She just wants him to be happy, even if that's not with her.

Fletch's eyes havent left Jac, he realises that if he doesn't speak now he probably won't ever address his feelings. After a few seconds of bracing himself he responds _"not as happy as you do"_.

Jac releases air, she feels her heart sink, the words she has just heard are the words she's been wanting to hear for all too long. But she remembers Ollie's words, he said that she was like a parasite, infecting, destroying everything she comes across. He was right, she was like a parasite, she infects and destroys everything she touches and she didn't want to do that, not to Fletch, he deserves so much better. _"You don't want me, I destroy everything I come across, I infect everything I touch"_ she pauses _"trust me Fletch, you're better off without me"_ she tells him, believing that pushing him away is for the best.

Fletch's eyes still firmly fixed on Jac, he looks at her with confusion, how could she possibly think that he would be better off without her, how could she believe that his life is better when she's not in it, he can't stand the thought of her feeling so worthless when to him she's worth everything. He puts his arm on the back of the chair and adjusts his seating position and shuffles closer to Jac in the process. _"How can you possibly think that?"_ He asks. _"Look, there was a time I never thought I'd say this but"_ he pauses, trying to come up with the right words. _"My life is a complete disaster without you"_ he begins _"my life was fine when you were here but when you left, everything just fell to pieces"_ he reaches over and places his hand on Jac's. _"So don't you ever think that I'm better off without you because trust me, I'm not. I'm a mess without you"_. Fletch feels oddly lighter having got that off his chest, though he's not sure how Jac will respond, he feels better having said it.

Jac closes her eyes, takes a breath then turns her head to look at Fletch, when their eyes meet she can see the look in his eyes, a look of adoration, love and respect, it's a look she's not used to seeing on someone's face when they're looking at her, it surprises her. This time as they hold their gaze neither one breaks away. Jac glances down at Fletch's lips then back up to his eyes, Fletch does the same as they both lean in closer. In the past any moments they've had have been interrupted, but not this time. Fletch places his hand on the side of Jac's neck as their lips meet. It's a warm and tender embrace, Fletch's hand moves around to the back of Jac's head, their bodies get closer. Jac places her hand of Fletch's arm. As they ease into the kiss, they both feel the passion, it becomes more intense, Jac's hand slides up Fletch's arm and droops over his shoulder as Fletch's hand slides down to Jac's waist, he pulls her closer and rests his hand on her back. They've both fully surrendered to their feelings now, things are starting to heat up as Fletch moves his hands down Jac's back and slides his hand underneath the bottom of her shirt, he can her soft skin on his hands. Jac pulls her hands forward and starts to loosen Fletch's tie so she can reach the top button of his shirt. Without breaking their kiss, she feels her way to undo the button. She pulls Fletch's tie off completely, she throws it to the ground then continues to undo the buttons. Fletch finds his hand wandering up to Jac's bra strap, he can feel the clasps holding it in place, with one hand me pinches it together and first time it pops open. His hand begins to wander around Jac's back. He wraps his hand around her waist.

All of a sudden Jac realises what she's doing, and that Fletch is in a relationship. She breaks apart their kiss, one hand wrapped around his neck and the other down on his waist. She tries to catch her breath. They're still tangled in each other and their faces still close, Fletch looks at her with a confused expression. _"We can't do this. You're with the CEO!"_ she says not wanting to stop but knowing she has to.

_"But she's not you"_ Fletch quickly responds _"not even close, no one compares, Jac"_ he continues, his hand resting at the base of Jac's back.

Jac looks into Fletch's eyes, she wants nothing more than to continue what they started, but she knows she can't. _"But you're still in a relationship, and she's still the CEO, we can't do this if you're with her, not only is it wrong but if she found out god knows what she'd do"_.

Fletch looks at her, he puts his hand on her shoulder. He knows she's right, of course she is, but now he's had a taste of being with Jac he doesn't want to stop, he certainly doesn't want to go back to Abigail, just the thought of it ties his stomach in knots, in all the moments he'd been with Abigail, not one of them came close to how he felt with Jac. He knows what he's got to do, he can't be with Abigail, not anymore. _"Ok, I'll speak to her later, let her down gently, I'll try to keep things as amicable as I can"_ he says breaking the silence.

Jac looks at him confused, would he really end his relationship with Abigail for her?. _"What? You can't just end things with her"_ Jac snaps not meaning to sound so harsh.

_"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to end things with Abigail, I can't be with her now, not after being with you"_ Fletch replies, ignoring the tone of Jac's voice, he's used to it by now. _"But..."_ Jac begins but before she can get anymore words out Fletch interrupts _"Jac, me and Abigail, it's done, I can't be with her, not when I feel the way I do about you, it's not fair on anyone involved. Look, I'll talk to her as soon as I can"_.

Jac rests her hand of Fletch's leg, unable to believe that Fletch would really just end his relationship to be with her. _"You'd really end your relationship with her to be with me?"_ She asks genuinely confused and a bit defensive.

_"Of course. You're the one I want Jac, it's you, it's always been you, no one else even comes close, because the truth is, I'm in love with you"_   Fletch blurts out without really having a chance to think. However he doesn't regret saying it because it's how he truly feels about her.

Jac looks at Fletch in shock, unable to believe the words she's just heard. She had always hoped he felt the same way but was never sure, now she's had it confirmed. She looks at him and smiles. He knows she's not going to say it back but the smile on her face let's him know she reciprocates his feelings. He smiles back at her, he looks into her eyes and leans in for another kiss. Jac puts her finger up to his lips _"Uh uh, Nope, not until you've spoken to the witch"_ she says eyebrows raised with a cocky smile on her face. _"Right, well, I better get going then hadn't I?!"_ he responds, ignoring the fact she just called Abigail a witch. He stands up and starts to head for the door.

_"Umm, Fletch"_ Jac calls to him before he reaches the door. He turns around to her _"What? Miss me already?"_ He jokes. _"Hmm, not quite"_ she responds sarcastically. _"You might want to, sort yourself out first"_ she points to his tie which is lay on the floor where she threw it, then back up at him and his undone buttons.

Fletch looks down quickly realises why he can't go out looking like this. _"Yeah you're probably right, think people might notice. Especially if Donna's about, she'd probably take a photo and send it to all the staff"_ he replies with a laugh. Jac smiles and raises her eyebrows is agreeance as she watches him straighten himself up. She reaches behind her to do up her bra which she realised was still undone.

Fletch straightens his tie and heads for the door. He turns around and looks at Jac, sat on the sofa, he admires how beautiful she looks.

Jac raises her eyebrows once again. _"Fletch!"_ She exclaims snapping Fletch out of his daydream.

_"Uhh, right. See you later, yeah?"_ He says.

Jac replies _"See you later"_.

The two smile at each other and Fletch leaves.

He leans on the door of Jacs office smiling. Though his smile soon fades when he realises he's going to have to face Abigail. He takes a breath and starts walking to the lift.


End file.
